User blog:Phyrrus362/MOC-bloggin' Time!
Well, you know what's coming so let's skip the intro and get straight to the good stuff! MOCs Dark Phyrrus You've seen him in my comics, and now he's finally come to life! So here he is ladies and gentlemen, Dark Phyrrus! Dark Phyrrus (1).jpg Dark Phyrrus (2).jpg Dark Phyrrus (3).jpg Dark Phyrrus (4).jpg Dark Phyrrus (5).jpg Dark Phyrrus (6).jpg Dark Phyrrus (7).jpg Dark Phyrrus (8).jpg Dark Phyrrus (9).jpg Dark Phyrrus (10).jpg Dark Phyrrus (11).jpg Zaeron Well, I was asked to build this, but I kinda wanted to build it anyways! XD Phyrrus Zaeron (1).jpg Phyrrus Zaeron (2).jpg Phyrrus Zaeron (3).jpg Phyrrus Zaeron (4).jpg Phyrrus Zaeron (5).jpg Phyrrus Zaeron (7).jpg Phyrrus Zaeron (8).jpg Phyrrus Zaeron (9).jpg Phyrrus Zaeron (10).jpg Phyrrus Zaeron (11).jpg|I never knew he was this much bigger than Jareroden Phyrrus Zaeron (12).jpg Phyrrus Zaeron (13).jpg I couldn't replicate the legs since I was using their pieces for Jareroden. Shadowmaster I've been wanting to build him, and I finally did! Phyrrus Shadowmaster (1).jpg Phyrrus Shadowmaster (2).jpg Phyrrus Shadowmaster (3).jpg Phyrrus Shadowmaster (4).jpg Phyrrus Shadowmaster (5).jpg Phyrrus Shadowmaster (6).jpg Phyrrus Shadowmaster (7).jpg Phyrrus Shadowmaster (8).jpg Phyrrus Shadowmaster (9).jpg Phyrrus Shadowmaster (10).jpg|Hey look! I have the "explosive" comic duo! Phyrrus Shadowmaster (11).jpg Phyrrus Shadowmaster (12).jpg Phyrrus Shadowmaster (13).jpg Phyrrus Shadowmaster (14).jpg Other Random Pictures Golden Toa Phyrrus (17).jpg|Gave him a J97-style non-canon revamp SANY0041.jpg|Am I the only one who feels like this is how it is sometimes? SANY0014.jpg|These three could make an extremely powerful combination... Group shot (2).jpg|All of my currently built Self-MOCs For Jman98 Phyrrus Shadowplayer (23).jpg Phyrrus Shadowplayer (24).jpg Phyrrus Shadowplayer (25).jpg Phyrrus Shadowplayer (26).jpg Announcements Now, a some of you may have noticed that I have been talking about a secret project that I am currently working on. Well, it's time for the secret to officially be revealed! I have begun work on a new computer game! This game hasn't been in progress longer than Collision, but it has been in progress longer than The Story of Ages. I have already finished the first level and am working with my lazy and possibly procrastinating partner Jman98 on the second level. I want it to include your MOCs as well as a few of mine! Here is the current character confirmations: Jman98: Shadowplayer (Default playable) Jareroden97: Jareroden and Galika ODST Grievous: Zaeron Varkanax39: Shardak Vagra Nui Tales: Zwardmorder Shadowmaster: Shadowmaster (Boss) Scorpion665: Kouhiimaru (Default playable) and Iruka (Boss) Reptor17: Reptor (Default playable) ZarkaRaiden: Toa Keos (Playable) Baterra1202: Element Lord of Technology (Default playable) and Sarkanian (Boss) I need more people to have their MOCs apart of it! I also need to know if you would like to have them be playable or a boss. Also, for those of you who may be wondering why I'm not offering default or unlockable, here's why: All the playable characters will start off with their own level except for a few. For example, On level whatever, you start off as Jareroden for the first time. then when you get to the boss, Zaeron comes to your aid and you can now use him. Another scenario: You're whoever, and the boss is Shadowplayer. After you defeat him, he joins you and he is now playable. If you have any questions then please don't hesitate to ask. I already know someone's going to ask this so I'll answer it now: You don't have to enter your Self-MOC and you can enter more than one MOC. You can also have certain MOCs be regular occuring badguys or mini-bosses. Oh yeah, I promise you that this will NOT be another project that ends up getting dropped due to laziness, incompetence, or loss of interest. Well that about sums it up. The Copycat MOCcist P.S. What do you think of my new sig? works well for me don't it? XD Crib to coffin 05:30, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts